Shatter Me
by Hummxl
Summary: Blaine was sick of standing on the sideline while the other football players from McKinley High kept harassing Kurt Hummel who just joined the Glee Club, but why did Blaine care? He was popular and dating one of the most popular girls in school. Well, truth is that he wasn’t that much diffrent from the football team’s victim...
1. Dumpster

**AN: Heyyy! I just wanted to say thanks for choosing to read this story (if anyone reads it, hehe). This story is originally being written on Wattpad on my account hummxl. Before I start the story, I just wanted to say that English isn't my first language, so sorry for typos and grammatical mistakes. I don't own Glee or any of the songs I use in this story, I just own the plot. Some scenes might be the same, but with some twists and out of order from the show **

**I hope you'll enjoy the story**

*****

Kurt was terrified to stand with the guys from the football team by the dumpster outside of the school, but he knew that they would beat the living crap out of him or slushy him if he tried to run away. Either way his facial would get ruined. His eyes widened when the Spanish teacher mr. Schuester passed them while asking:

"Making some new friends, Kurt?" Before Kurt had a chance to answer, Noah Puckerman was the one to reply.

"He sure is, mr. Schue." _No I'm not. They're not treating me well, can't you see the horror that is plastered on my face? _Kurt wanted to say, but he couldn't. It would once again be the beating or slushy if he told anyone what the team did to the ones they saw as losers.

"Hey, Finn, you still owe me that report on 'Que harce en su verano percado.'" The jock only asked a simple "what?" And the Spanish teacher translated the sentence while walking away. "'What you did last summer.'" Finn seemed lost, but he didn't want to show. Most of the guys on the football team didn't exactly get good grades. Only a few did. If the rest were slacking off in class, they couldn't stay on the team.

"Almost half way done with almost all of it, mr. Schue." As the Spanish teacher was almost out of sight, Kurt knew what it meant. Puckerman made it very clear as well by saying:

"It's hammer time!" Puck, who was standing to his right grabbed his arm and the one to his left started grabbing his left leg. _If they do anything to my jacket, I swear there'll be a bloodbath_. Kurt knew that he had to say something to save his more expensive clothing.

"Please, this is from Marc Jacobs' new collection!" He shouted at them. Finn walked closer to the victim and said one of the best things Kurt could imagine to hear while being in that situation.

"Wait!" Puck and the other jock let go of Kurt, giving the smaller boy the opportunity to push his brown bag into Puckerman's hands and take off his blue jacket and hand it to Finn. Puck had already placed the bag on the ground as Finn allowed them to throw him into the dumpster. "Okay." Kurt managed to take a deep breath and get as much air as he could down in his lungs. He was getting used to getting tossed in dumpsters at that point. He had learned to try to hold his breath until he was out because the smell was horrible.

"Aren't you being a little too harsh to the kid?" Another voice spoke up. Kurt didn't have to look to know who it was. He already knew it. Blaine Anderson. Blaine was the _only_ one to defend him in situations like that. Finn kinda did too when he let Kurt save his more expensive items, but Blaine was different. He wanted to save Kurt and not just his clothing. If the team would get the wrong ideas in mind, Blaine would be a loser for the rest of his time in high school. _Why risk all of that for me?_

"It's not our fault that he's a fag." Puck told him. Kurt started to get up from the dumpster. He managed to get up to see Blaine walking closer to Puck.

"I'm not saying that you'll have to treat him like a king, but at least get more reasons to hate the kid than his sexuality. Or at least give him the opportunity to actually defend himself." Puck starts laughing and turned to the others.

"You see that, guys? We don't have one fag at McKinley, we have _two_! Blaine and Queen Hummel." Kurt could see Blaine tense up for some reason. It was as though Puck triggered something.

"You know what, Puck?" Blaine shouted. "Being nice to someone isn't wrong! The wrong thing is tossing kids in dumpsters! AND I AM NOT GAY!" To Kurt's surprise, Puck didn't give Blaine a piece of his mind. He didn't beat him up either. He just stared at the jock who was walking in a high speed towards the school and Kurt figured out that it was the best moment to pick up his bag and jacket and run to the school before the football team could get out of their trance and toss him back into the dumpster. Just as he entered the school, he saw Blaine lean against his locker that was open. Kurt took a deep breath before walking to the smaller guy. He knew that Blaine was different from the other jocks at McKinley.

"Blaine, I just wanted to say thanks for what you did out there." He looked at him to get a reply, but the football player looked him right in the eyes with a look that could easily murder someone if you look him in the eyes for too long. It was in that moment Kurt understood what people meant when they said 'burning eyes'. He never thought he'd get that look from Blaine. He never thought _anyone_ would ever get that look from Blaine. But apparently he was wrong. He got the look and eleven words he never expected to hear from him.

"Now you've said it. Just go away and leave me be." Kurt walked away while thinking about what had gotten into Blaine, but he didn't make it all the way to class before the person he feared the most appeared. David Karofsky. If you think Puck was bad, you should meet Karofsky. When you get tossed in a dumpster, you have some soft garbage to land on -except for cans and such-, but what Karofsky is doing is pushing him against lockers. It was hurting. Not just physically, but also psychically. It shows that you're weak. It shows that you can't be accepted. It shows that you can't be different. Unique. You. Today when Kurt's back met the lockers, it hurt more than it had done for a long time and the boy fell. While sitting on the floor of the hallway, his eyes caught a glimpse of Blaine who had been looking at Karofsky pushing Kurt and was still looking at Kurt who tried his best not to cry. He got up right after Blaine walked away to go to class.

**_Kurt Hummel_** he then wrote on the signing sheet for the McKinley High Glee Club.


	2. Slushy

Blaine regretted that he didn't help Kurt in the hallway. Karofsky is too harsh toward him and Blaine knew that Karofsky can easily go to the extremes when it comes to bullying. He felt sorry for Kurt, but he knew he couldn't stand up against Karofsky. He had to stay friends with Dave to not be called gay or being bullied. He had suffered enough of that before he came to McKinley.

He couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with Kurt. He jest blamed him for what happened by the dumpster when the poor kid was just a _victim_. No one deserves the crap Kurt gets. No one. Blaine wasn't even sure that the kid was gay. Maybe he was a straight guy that just acted girly? Gay or straight, Kurt shouldn't have been tossed in the dumpster. He didn't _choose_ it. It must've been really humiliating for him. Puck should learn how to treat people well._ I won't be surprised if he ends up in prison._ At least Puck is stoppable. Finn just had to tell him to stop and he would. Most of the time.

Blaine watched Kurt stand up from the floor and go to sign up for the one of the clubs. Blaine couldn't see which one it was, but it didn't matter which club Kurt chose. It was as if the poor guy asked for being bullied. The popular kids would find ways to make him a loser no matter what. Blaine was happy that he was on the football team. They were the popular kids. He never wanted to go back to being a zero. No matter what would happen, he wanted to be popular. When Blaine couldn't see the blue color of Kurt's shirt, he went to class.

Blaine got the biggest shock when he got to the locker room before practice after school and he saw Puck holding a slushy as the first thing. He had never tried to get hit by a slushy, but he had seen how much it can hurt. There had been many times where he had seen members of the less popular clubs get hit or rush to the bathroom to get it of as well as they could. This time Puck was holding a raspberry slushy. Good choice. Then it wouldn't cause too much damage to Blaine's already red T-shirt if it was meant to hit him.

"Puck..." Blaine said and put up his hands in surrender. "Please don't do this." Puck just looked at Karofsky and they both burst out in laughter. Blaine furrowed his brows in confusion.

"You really though this was for you, dude? This one is meant for Rachel Berry. If she chooses to be in Glee Club, she has it coming." He patted Blaine on the shoulder. "And no matter how gay you acted, you're our bro. As long as you're on the team, you won't get slushied, no matter how faggy you are." Blaine sent him a smile that was filled with both worry and relief. Relief because he was out of the danger, but worry because the way Puck said it actually meant 'if you leave the team, you'll drown in slushies'.

"Let's go see who else are in that stupid loser-club." Dave suggested. Blaine frowned.

"Wait, if you don't know who's in the Glee Club, why have you planned on throwing a slushy at Rachel Berry?" Though the team was already half way out of the door, they turned to the shorter brunette.

"Though you haven't been here for long, Anderson, you should've already guessed that that hobbit wants to get attention already." Karofsky said and they all walked out the door. As they walked, all of the students -except for the cheerleaders- looked at the team with fear because of the slushy in Puck's hand. Blaine spotted Rachel Berry who was reaching for her raincoat. He stopped and looked at her, but his teammates didn't. Finn poked him on the shoulder to make him keep walking. _I thought we were going to slushy Rachel an then go to see the list?_ Blaine thought, more of it as a question than a statement. The first few jocks from the team arrived by the board with list of club signups. When Blaine and Finn arrived, Blaine immediately spotted the list for Glee Club and started reading the list.

_Oh no..._

_This can't be good... _

_Anything but that..._

"I think we can all agree that we know who's going to taste some ice." Karofsky announced while clasping his hands together and smirked a smirk, that could only mean trouble. "I'm going to take this one." He then said and took the slushy out of Puck's hands. Blaine couldn't stop this and he felt awful about it. After walking down the hallway for a while, the whole team were surrounding the victim and the locker behind them so there was no way out of this. Blaine already felt horrible for the kid.

"Please don't do this." Was the last words Kurt managed to say before Karofsky threw the slushy...


End file.
